Je te protégerai jusqu'à ma mort
by emma.frost.94009841
Summary: La guerre des titans... Grande perte pour les demi-dieux... Ils ont perdu, tout perdu, le monde est sous le régné des titans et Percy est empalé à la place de l'ancienne colonie. Cronos a gagné, dure réalité pour les demi-dieux. Les enfants des dieux se font rare et sont chassés... Et si tout n'était pas perdu .Quelque demi-dieu réaparesse, lutte et survivent ...
1. Info perso

Tyler Smith, 17 ans, fils d'Arès, futur héros

Tyler garde le sourire malgré les derniers événements .Il ne se laisse pas abattre pour sa soeur, il doit garder espoir .Le beau blond tient tête à sa mere tant bien que mal et a fui avec sa soeur .À l'aide de son meilleur ami il essaye de créer une rébellion mais protege avant tout ses proches .Tyler est maudit par les dieux depuis sa naissance mais veut les aider, pour sa soeur, juste pour elle...

Miranda Carmelia 17 ans, mortel, futur héros

Miranda est un mortel ami proche de Tyler depuis plusieurs années .Elle l'épaule quoi qu'il arrive .Pouvant voir à travers la brume elle a combattu plus d'une fois à ses côtès .Dotée d'une grande intelligence, Tyler lui demande souvent conseil...

Mike Loukas, 17 ans, fils d'Hermes, futur héros

Mike est le meilleur ami de Tyler .Ils se sont rencontré à la colonie avant la guerre des titans et se sont battut ensemble jusqu'au dernier moment .Après la mort de ses parents lors de la guerre le fils d'Hermes vit avec Tyler et sa soeur .Le fils Loukas aide Tyler à trouver des demi-dieux capables de les aider à vaincre les titans...

Lessly Smith 4 ans, fille de Pan, futur héros

Douce et délicate, Lesly et un personnage clef .Beaucoup seront touchés par son visage d'ange .La petite a le don d'apaiser les gens et de faire pousser les plantes. Ses proches l'on surprit plus d'une fois 1er aux plantes mais ne s'inquiète pas, peu importe ce que cette petite fera, personne ne pourra lui en vouloir.

Rebecca Smith 42 ans, fille de Dysnomia déesse de l'anarchie .Partisante de la masse sombre .

Rebecca est une garce jusqu'au bout des ongles, pure comédienne, elle sait se faire respecter et a beaucoup de pouvoir sur Manhattan .Elle a eu deux enfants : Tyler et Lessly Smith tous deux sang-mêlé. Fidèle allié de Cronos, elle a été alliée depuis toujours et compte bien le rester .

Luke Castellan :Futur hero

Luke est ,pour une raison inconnue,de nouveau lui mê jeune homme échappe à l'emprise de Cronnos et rejoint Tyler juste après la mort de Mike .Il n'est pas vraiment apprécié et personne ne le cache...


	2. Chapter 2: Quatre mois après la guerre

Tyler rajusta son sac à dos et pressa le pas, il devait rester le moins possible dehors .Cela devait faire 4 mois que la guerre des titans était finie et que les dieux étaient au tartare. Les temps étaient durs, la majorité des demi-dieux était mort et le reste était au service des titans. Seul Tyler, Mike (son meilleur ami) et Lessly (sa soeur)étaient encore libre et en vie , du moins à Manhattan... Le fils Smith se glissa dans les égouts, il n'était plus très loin... Les mortels avaient disparu ou étaient réduits en esclavage... Le fils d'Arès secoua la tete tout en remontant l'échelle, une fois en haut il se glissa en silence jusqu'au numéro 42, une maison délabrée parmi t'en d'autre et poussa doucement la porte.

-"TYYYYYLER! "

Lessly cria tout en courant vers la porte suivit de Mike qui, apparemment avait du mal à suivre.

-"Hey dis-je ça va ."

Il attrapa Lesly et la fit tournoyer-"Alors qu'est ce tu as faits aujourd'hui?

-j'ai fait des dessins! et j'ai colorié sur le visage de Mike "

Elle rigola et montra Mike du doigt. J'ai regardé l'intéresse avec encore un petit coeur dessiner sur sa joue.

-"Tu as trouvé quelque chose?"

Lessly regarda mon sac et grimpa sur mon épaule pour l'ouvrir.

-"Oui et devine quoi, je t'ai trouvé des dragibus!

-Ouais! je veux! je veux!"

Elle attrapa le paquet de bonbons et courut jusque dans le salon. Mike me regarda .

"-Tu as trouvé des gens ? vivant?

-Non, personne ...

-Et si on était les seuls. Tyler... On finira bien par crever ici si on ne trouve pas d'aide.

-Mike, que veux-tu faire .Une rébellion? Il est hors de question que je mette Lesly en danger!

-Mais si tu la sauvai grace à ça .

-Mike ! nous sommes deux à savoir que rien ne changera! RIEN!"

Lessly apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte

-"Pourquoi tu cris ?Elle commença à pleurer. Pourquoi tu cris?

-Calme toi Lesly, on ne se dispute pas d'accord. Aller vient..."

Elle se rapprocha près de lui et il la prit dans ses bras et montant à l'étage dans une petite chambre rose. Il déposa doucement la petite et la couvrit

-"C'est vrai Tyler .

-De quoi, Lesly?

-Que... Que rien ne changera... Ça va toujours être comme sa...

Moi je veux revoir les fleurs dans le jardin et mon copain de l'école... Je veux les revoir..."

Elle pleura pour de bon

-"Lessly ne t'inquiet pas .Tout redeviendra normal, tu verras... Tu reverras les fleurs et tes amis

-Promis?

-C'est promis."

Après avoir calmé sa soeur le fils d'Arès sortit doucement et redescendit .Le fils d'Hermes l'attendait dans le salon; ;

-"je suis désolé ... J' avais oublié qu'elle ne pas supporter sa...

-Ce n'est rien...Elle s'est calmé.

-Mais regarde les choses en face...il faut faire quelque chose.

-Tu as raison... Mais il nous faut des autres demi-dieux... Et puis... C'est une idée folle.

-Tyler !J'ai perdu mes parents pendant la guerre ! je ne veux pas que leur mort ait été inutile!

-Calme toi Mike! On verra ce que l'on peut faire.


	3. Chapter 2: Une amie pour Leslie

Chapitre 2:

Tyler se réveilla le lendemain quand il entendit du bruit dehors .Le fils d'Arès enfila son pantalon et courut dehors. C'était sa soeur qui parlait toute seule

-"Dis-tu sais que moi j'ai un super grand frère?

-Moi j'en ai pas...

-Si tu veux je vais lui demander que tu viennes à ma maison. Ce serait chouette!"

Je suis sorti tout en inspectant les alentour

-"Lessly qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors? Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas sortir...

-Dit! On peut la garder?"

Lessly montra une rose blanche

-"S'il te plaît c'est Roselia !C'est ma copine! Elle est malade ici!

-Rentre, je m'en occupe.

Quelques minutes après Rosalia étaient dans la chambre de la petite blonde .À peine le paut fut posée sur l'appui de fenêtre qu'une petite fille apparut

-"Bonjour

-Tu es une nymphe?

-euh...oui et toi tu es Tyler?

-Oui... Tu es la première nymphe que je vois depuis... La guerre... Comment?

-Ta soeur ! Elle a réussi à faire pousser cette rose .Waouw elle est douée!"

Je suis descendu. En réfléchissant bien c'est le seul esprit de la nature que j'ai vu depuis très longtemps...je les pensai peut-être tous au Tatare. LE TARTARE!

Tyler courut en bas jusque dans la chambre de Mike qui me regarda incrédule

-"LE TARTARE! le tartare Mike! Les demi-dieux sont au Tartare!

-De quoi tu parles?

-Les titans ne les on peut n'être pas tous tuer! une partie d'entre eux est au Tartare !

-Tu compte faire quoi ?Se pointer le bas à quatre? deux demi-dieux, une mortelle et une gamine de 4 ans?

-Non il faut que l'on fouille tous les immeubles! On est peut-être par les seuls!

-Et on commence où? Ça nous prendrai des années!

-Non, Tu te rappelles quand on a fouillé la colo? Les parchemins de parchemin que l'on a pris .On avait une liste de demi-dieux!

-Et si on tombe sur un traitre?

-On meurt tous.

-Génial! Tu en as des autres des idées suicider Smith?"

On entendit frapper à la porte et Mike se redressa d'un bond.

"-Un monstre qui frappe à la porte avant de nous sauter dessus ? m'interrogea-t-il

-Ou un sbir de Cronos qui nous ordonne de nous rendre .

-Possible."

Mike se leva et attrapa son épée puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-"Dans les deux cas je pense qu'ils se bareront vite en voyant ton calçon

-Très drôle Smith

-je sais, Loukas"

Le fils d'Arès sortit son épée et suivit son ami vers la porte Il ouvrit la porte et laissa apparaitre le visage de Miranda plus qu'étonner d'avoir une épée sous le menton ou alors c'était peut-être à cause du calçon de Mike... J'ai tiré la jeune fille à l'intérieur .

-"Personne ne t'a suivi? demandai-je

-Non. Comment ça se passe ici?

-Smith est persuadé que des demi-dieux sont aux Tatares!cria Mike

-Mike, rend toi utile, va chercher le parchemin dont je t'ai parler.

-Mais...

-Maintenant ."

Le fils d'Hermes partit tout en râlant.

-"Demain c'est l'anniversaire de ta soeur...

-Je sais ...

-Tu vas lui offrir quelque chose

-Oui mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut ...

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut

-Que tout redevienne comme avant...

-Ce ne sera jamais comme avant

-Je sais."

Mike revint avec un parchemin et me le lança avant de partir dans sa chambre .

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Une liste de demi-dieux..."

Il déroula le parchemin

-"Le problème c'est que si on les contacte ou risque de tomber sur des espions ou des traitres...

-Bien sur que non, pas si tu suis les indications...

-De quoi tu parles?

-Ceux qui sont mort sont barré, les traitres en rouge, ceux coincés dans le tartare sont en vert et les livres en bleu.

-Qui est le premier en bleu?

-Nyssa Harley"

Tyler déglutit Nyssa Harley était au milieu de la liste


End file.
